Yashagorou
}} Yashagorō (夜叉五郎) is a radical cultist group that follows the belief that one day, will return and bring back with him a new age, one where the foundation of the world is rattled again to it's very core. Yashagorou is located in the and is a thorn in the side of , making attacks on under maintained trade routes and passages. Their most popular form of harassment against the Hidden Leaf is the destruction of grave sites and local cemeteries, destroying graves, digging up the dead, and defacing monuments that honor the deceased. With this harassment has came the warranted response of Konoha, targeting them as a fanatical and dangerous cult. They are lead by a man by the name of Kuroshu, a charismatic fanatic that has lead his followers of similar faith under one banner, a terrifying quality to possess by any one man. While wanted for his followers actions, Kuroshu is a non aggressive Shinobi, only taking aggression to those that hunt his cultists. His belief is that which is wasted - the dead, should be utilized to better the world, and to better the world, the greatest mind that's ever graced it must be found. A reasoning for his cause. His beliefs and charisma have not gone unwarrented, his followers claiming that the man known as Kuroshu has the ability to , and to some degree, has taught the cult of Yashagorou the same technique. Though not all his followers possess this skill, many of the high ranking zealots do and use it with varying alterations. Combined with his followers, their goal is to find someone with the blood of Orochimaru, in which they can utilize to bring back the former sannin, Orochimaru. To usher in the Age of the Snake. History The Mass Graveyard Disappearance In the early years of the cults founding, some 20 years ago, the origin of the Cult found it's root in a group of six men and women, all Shinobi of the Leaf, raided the primary graveyard of Konohagakure. Countless tombstones defaced and destroyed, countless bodies dug up and strewn about over the graveyard. It was a horrid site to behold, and the investigation into the case lead the Hidden Leaf intelligence to believe that the perpetrators were merely vandals that sought to bring pain to the civilians and Shinobis with lost loved ones. An action they believed to be perpetrated by an opposing village. A number of bodies went missing or were seperated into several pieces, many methods of defemation were used on the bodies, such as burning, acid washes, and even what intelligence stated to be the consumption of the dead. Many years went by before another occurrence like this popped up. Once Missing, Now Found 10 Years ago, a squad and their would be tasked with the mission of pursueing a missing child's case. What was believed to be a kidnapping for the sake of profiting off a slave trade, would be tracked and the children rescued. 30 children in total were missing. 31 children were found, extremely hostile and attacked the Genin Squad. The children were dealt with, as the Hidden Leaf Shinobi were forced to cut down the children one by one. After the fray, to their investigation, the bodies were already deceased before they had got there, long since rotted to varying states of degrees. While this was a great oddity - the greatest one reported was the singular body that was not amongst the missing children's case. It was the 31st body - one reported from the mass grave disappearance 10 years prior to this. Perfectly intact, looking like it had not aged a day since it had gone missing. Once it was reported, the Hidden Leaf Intelligence made the connection and made an official statement to the Shinobi of the village, that it kidnappings had been connected to the body snatching years prior. Someone's Got To Be Blamed 5 Years before the present date, the disappearing bodies case that was reopened finally found some head way. A man known simply as Kuroshu had been radicalizing the citizens of the Hidden Leaf into believing that the current state of things would eventually lead into rapid decay. Stagnation of peace, while ideally the perfect world lead into what he dubbed, a lesser incident of the Ten Tails debacle. Peace between villages lead for happier memories and more comfortable lives, but comfort opposes progress. He sought to push the boundaries, and while he was being watched, Kuroshu mentioned that once before, a great man known as had done just this. What was once a rabble rouser, was now a cultist. Shouting beliefs left and right, he lead others to believe that he had seen visions of a Great Golden Snake that would wrap it's coils around the world and bring about an age of progress yet again. Even if it meant that war would resurface. He was quickly placed into prison and questioned on his beliefs. What they learned was that he was an Orochimaru sympathsizer, and he had plans to gather as many people as possible for the upcoming Age of the Snake as he dubbed it. Before he could be interrogated any further - the interrogators were attacked by Shinobi with deeply pale and sickly skin, taking them by surprise and killing them. When the interrogation room was investigated - he had escaped. He was not heard of for another 4 years. Present Date In the four years since his disappearance, Kuroshu has made considerable headway in recruiting more to his cause, aspiring rabble rousers, the youth of the Land of Fire, those with grudges against the other Nations, and a slew of fanatics loyal to the vision that Kuroshu had gleaned. He has trained others in the art of Impure Resurrection, though the variations he has taught them are all different, for the sole sake of improving their success with different methods, since the likes of this technique have been dealt with before in the Great Shinobi World War. Kuroshu and Yashagorou are now on the hunt for someone he believes has the blood of Orochimaru. Recruitment Yashagorou has many ways to entice people to join them - but the most popular method is that of charisma. Influential speakers are the primary candidates for recruitment, encouraging men and women that their vision of the future will lift them out of desparity and poverty. A popular target for the cult, the poorest and lowest of civilians and Shinobi are often the easiest to pluck from the tree that is the Land of Fire. Many fall into the hands of Yasahagorou through this recruitment method, and these individuals are often relegated into one of the many minor gangs that Yashagorou has strewn throughout the land. The second most popular tactic, is the one limited to Shinobi. To draw in those with dark histories or bad records, and to beckon them with the temptation of the Impure Resurrection Technique. This alone is usually all that is required, be it that the Shinobi wants to bring back a loved one, revenge, or other deeper desire of the heart. Dark though it normally is. A third method that Yashagorou uses is against the youth of Konohagakure explicitally. Agents of Yashagorou are capable of reaching to the under performers and the outcasts. Making them believe that there is a figure in Konoha's history that surpasses any that currently lives or any that might have existed at one point. That being Orochimaru himself. Due to his vast knowledge, his history of power, and the looming taboo of forbidden Jutsu's, curse seals, and the visage of the snake itself is enough to pull in unsuspecting teenagers of Konoha into the flux of the Yashagorou. Since the foundation of the third recruitment technique, teenagers, the poor, and outcasts all alike are drawing under the sway of Yashagorou. Forming minor gangs, known as the Viper Clan in the underbelly of Konoha and in it's poorer and older districts. Those that worship the snake, in spirit or in mind grow in number with each person shunned by society or community and from it, grow a new one. A den of snakes at the root of the trees. Members Kuroshu Tiers * Head Cultist * Zealot * Acolyte * Gang Members Trivia